This invention relates to a water purifier, and more particularly, to a water purifier having a spool section for changing the direction of flow of water passages in the body.
In the conventional water purifier of this kind, a horizontal water passage and a vertical water passage are provided in communication with each other within the main body which constitutes the body section and a spool having an "O" ring is movably provided in the horizontal water passage so as to change the direction of flow of the horizontal water passage. However, this water purifier involves a risk of the "O" ring being impaired by coming into contact with the communicating edges of both the water passages.